This invention relates to pedalling apparatus for a bicycle, an exercise cycle and like pedalled mechanisms. More particularly, the invention provides a pedalling system that fastens a cyclist's shoe to a pedal securely for all pedal strokes. The pedalling system releases the shoe from the pedal readily upon an untoward, non-pedalling movement. Further, a cyclist can intentionally couple the shoe to the pedal, and release from the pedal, easily and essentially instantaneously. The invention is described, for sake of clarity, with reference to bicycle pedalling equipment, and is applicable to other pedal-driven mechanisms.
The common bicycle pedal is driven only on a downstroke by the down thrust of a cyclist's foot. The addition of toe straps and like harnesses on a pedal, to engage the cyclist's shoe, enables an upward thrust also to propel the cycle. The addition of cleats allows the cyclist to provide ankling action, in which a combination of upward and rearward forces further enhances pedalling efficiency. The inconvenience and accident hazard of toe straps and cleats have lead to other devices for fastening a cyclist's shoe to a pedal, as German Patent Specification No. DE 3,149,345 illustrates. There is still need, however, for pedalling apparatus which is safe, convenient, reliable and simple.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pedal-shoe fastening apparatus that engages readily, that maintains positive retention for all pedalling strokes, and that releases readily in response to non-pedalling foot movements and loads, both intentional and accidental.
Another object is to provide cycle pedalling apparatus of the above character which is convenient, reliable, and safe to use. It is a further object that the apparatus be capable of providing high performance cycling. The attainment of this objective calls on the apparatus to function with greater energy transfer, and correspondingly less energy dissipation, than occurs with a conventional toe strap and cleat.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.